Les Contes du One Piece
by Abiss672
Summary: Suite de plusieurs One Shoot sur des couples différents (yaoi principalements): Law X Kidd / Kidd X Killer/ Shanks X Ben/ law (no romance) /Shanks X Marco / Gold Roger X Portgas D Rouge /
1. Chapitre 1: Les cauchemars d'un enfant

Tout premier chapitre de cette fic : on commence avec un Law X Kidd :) Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Les cauchemars d'un enfant.

La chambre du navire était plongée dans la pénombre depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Seule une bougie permettait de voir les quelques meubles bordeaux de la pièce. Le gèle était déjà présent sur la vitre, annonçant une arrivé imminente sur une île hivernal. Au milieu de la pièce, coincé entre le mur de gauche et une petite armoire, trônait un lit deux places, recouvert de draps bordeaux ainsi qu'une grosse couverture noire brodée sur les bords laissant apparaître le front ansi que les yeux clos du propriétaire du navire. Ses cheveux bordeaux étaient éparpillés un peux partout sur le matelas, les draps remontant légèrement en suivant la respiration du pirate.

La porte vint s'ouvrir légèrement, poussée par le faible vent extérieur. La chambre s'adapta donc et prit les mêmes couleurs que la lune, éteignant la bougie au passage. Le dormeur bougea une fois, puis deux, et enfin se réveilla. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les recoiffant au passage, puis, après quelques efforts, se leva, prit son manteau, attacha ses lunettes et sortit de la pièce. Une fois dehors, le pirate s'arrêta au milieu du couloir menant au cuisine, interdit. En effet, malgré l'heure tardive, normalement, au moins trois membres de son équipage restaient chaque soir sur le pont à jouer aux cartes ou à nettoyer leurs armes, surtout les fois où une île pointait à l'horizon. Cependant, cette fois-ci, le navire semblait totalement désert. Pas un seul bruit entourait le navire, hormis celui de l'eau présente sous le navire alors que celui-ci semblait être à l'arrêt. Une épaisse brume était présente tout autour du bateau, cachant les montagnes de l'île en approche.  
Après avoir levé rapidement la tête pour vérifier si l'un des membres de son équipage se trouvait dans la vigie, et ce ne fut pas le cas, Eustass Captain Kidd commença à ouvrir le plus vite possible toutes les portes du navire se trouvant sur son chemin. Après une longue recherche, le capitaine déduisit, non sans être passablement énervé, qu'il se trouvait bien seul sur son navire. Énervé, mais surtout soucieux, Kidd se dirigea dans la salle d'eau commune, seul endroit qu'il n'avait pas encore vérifié. Étrangement, la salle était complètement embuée, comme si plusieurs personnes avaient pris leur douche en même temps. Le carrelage était légèrement trempée et le son familier de l'eau tombant en cascade contre le carrelage froid interloqua encore plus le pirate. Il vérifia une à une les douches individuelles, et trouva, dans la dernière une silhouette noire, assise sur le sol, la tête posée contre le mur froid. Kidd ne réussit pas à distinguer à travers la bué qui était le personne assise au milieu de la douche. Il ouvrit précipitamment un hublot, laissant la chaleurs partir. Il prit son pistolet et le pointa sur la personne en face de lui. La buée se dissipa au bout de quelques minutes, laissant Kidd apercevoir devant lui un homme affalé sur le sol, les cheveux noirs trempés dégoulinant sur son visage, la peau pâle, des yeux noirs, de légères cernes sous les yeux, et, étant torse nu, plusieurs tatouages sur le torse. Kidd eu un mouvement de recul, reconnaissant très distinctement la personne en face de lui. Il resta indécis quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi faire dans pareil situation. Il décida de se pencher, toujours en gardant l'arme pointée sur le brun, mit ses doigts sur la gorge de son invité et vérifia s'il était toujours vivant. Il respirait. Il se releva tranquillement puis mig un coup de pied au pirate présent devant lui.

_ Debout Traflagar ! Je peux savoir se que tu fous sur mon navire ! Marmonna le roux, tout en assénant des coups de pieds réguliers à la personne en face de lui.

La porte de la salle d'eau se referma brutalement. Kidd se retourna le plus vite possible et aperçut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, une silhouette féminine marcher rapidement, une longue robe blanche flottant derrière elle. Kidd se retourna là où se trouvait Law. Eustass ne mit que quelques secondes pour ce rendre compte que ce dernier avait disparus. Il tourna la tête plusieurs fois vers la porte puis la douche sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Après quelques secondes dans le silence, les gouttes d'eau ayant cessées de tomber sur le carrelage, la capitaine se retrouva projeté violement sur le mur sous la douche où se trouvait Law auparavant, un objet petit et froid placé sur sa gorge. Law. Law était en train de plaquer le roux, le menaçant avec un scalpel, plongeant ses yeux gris dans ceux de son rival. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, Kidd coincé entre un mur froid et un Law mouillé le menaçant. Law nouveau lentement le scalpel, fixant son regard sur le petit objet coupant, créant un fin filet de sang sur son passage. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la gorge et joignit ses lèvres à la peau pâle du pirate, léchant doucement le sang, créant ainsi un frisson chez son ennemi.

_ On m'a dit que tu avais été un méchant garçon Eustass. Fit Law de sa voix suave tout en continuant à lécher le sang.

Kidd essaya de se débattre, en vain, Law le maintenant fermement et appuyant à chaque fois un peux plus fort avec le scalpel.

_ un très méchant garçon Eustass. Continua Law calmement.

_ C'est quoi ce bordel ! Qu'est ce que tu fous sur mon navire ! Hurla Kidd en se débattant.

Trafalgar asséna un léger coup de pied dans le tibia de son adversaire, l'obligeant à cesser toit mouvement. Il enleva le scalpel de sous la gorge de Kidd et le pointant sur la joue droite de celui-ci, lui créant d'un vif mouvement de poignée un entaille dans sa peau pâle ce qui arracha un petit cris au roux qui se ressaisi très vite.

_ Je vais devoir te punir. Chuchota le brun en se rapprochant doucement de sa joue, la léchant tranquillement.

Kidd tenta une dernière de se dégager du brun en lui assénant un coup de tête sur le front du brun qui vacilla légèrement, desserrant son étreinte. Kidd en profita pour partir le plus vite possible, reprenant son fusils en le pointant de nouveau vers l'autre capitaine. Ce dernier se retourna doucement, se mettant face à son ennemi, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Kidd, complètement déboussolé par la situation, tira une première balle en l'air, que Law n'eut aucun mal à esquiver. L'eau dégoulinait doucement sur le torse musclé du brun, rendant celui-ci très attirant, ses cheveux plaqués sur son visage.

_ Allons Kidd, n'ai pas peur! Tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger ... Clama Law en se rapprochant lentement vers le roux, ondulant des hanches.

Kidd ne bougea pas, laissant le brun le toucher. Ce dernier posa délicatement sa main sur le torse du roux, caressant du bout des doigts les muscles de son ennemi, descendant tranquillement sa main vers le pantalon du Captain. Il passa délicatement sa main sous le pantalon de celui-ci ...

Kidd se releva d'un coup, en sueur, regardant tout autour de lui. Il balança sa couverture à l'autre bout de la pièce, prit son manteau et courra le plus vite possible vers le pont principal. Les rayons du soleil tapaient contre son visage, l'éblouissant pendant quelques secondes. Malgré la présence du soleil de minuscule flocons de neige tombaient de temps à autres du ciel. L'île hivernal était maintenant de plus en plus visible. Kidd était toujours en sueur, regardant ses membres d'équipages discuter entre eux ou s'entrainer. Killer, ayant vu l'entrée fracassante de son capitaine ainsi que son air perdu, se dirigea vers celui-ci.

_Kidd ça va ?

.

Voilà, premier OS tout simple qui je l'espère vous aura plus! Le prochain OS sera surement un Marco X Ace ou un Ben Beckman x Shanks je ne sais pas encore. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, hésitez pas à me dire si il y en a et hésitez pas non plus à mettre une petite review !


	2. Chapitre 2: Le Rouge et l'Or

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir :)

Normalement il devait y avoir un Marco X Ace mais un autre couple c'est imposé à moi : Kidd X Killer. Du coup ce chapitre sera un OS un peux spécial sur ce couple, désolé pour ceux qui voulait le Marco x Ace.

Mystrale9331 : Merci pour ta review ! c'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée d'un Kidd X Killer. Je poste tous les samedis ( normalement ) et si il y a du retard c'est le dimanche mais j'essaie de faire un chapitre par semaine. Pour le couple Sachi X Penguin je ne sais pas trop je verrai )

Camille XD : Merci beaucoup ! Je pense que le Ben X Shanks sera l'un des prochains.

* * *

**Le Rouge et l'Or :**

Le soleil était déjà couché depuis heures déjà. Les étoiles illuminaient le ciel depuis longtemps. Les deux enfants étaient depuis le matin même dans une petite cabane en bois, niché à travers les branches d'un des plus vieux arbres de la forêt. L'herbe était encore humide de la pluie de la veille, attirant l'attention de plusieurs animaux, biches et autres mammifères, pour venir se nourrir. L'eau du ruisseau ruisselait tranquillement entre les pierres pointues, accueillant quelques fois des animaux venant s'abreuver. La forêt, bien que prédominante sur l'île, n'était que très peux visitée en raison d'un nombre important d'animaux sauvages. Cependant cela n'avait pas empêché les deux jeunes enfants à venir ici, jour après jour. De vieilles légendes hantaient la forêt, bien que pour la plupart infondées. Au cœur de cette forêt sauvage, les deux amis s'étaient une fois de plus rencontrés pour l'anniversaire du plus jeune, un gamin blond, de bonne famille, les cheveux blonds, les traits encore jeunes. Son ami, lui, était, malheureusement né dans une famille pauvre cependant cela ne dérangeait pas le plus riche, qui ne refusait jamais de voir son meilleur ami, même si ce dernier était souvent obligé de voler pour pouvoir se nourrir convenablement. Le plus pauvre avait des cheveux roux en bataille devant ses yeux, aucune présence de sourcil mais toujours ce petit sourire provocateur sur ces lèvres bordeaux. Les deux gamins étaient réunis sous un drap, une bougie dans une cage de fer brillant tranquillement, quelque fois perturbée par le souffle des deux enfants. Les deux amis étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, se racontant des histoires d'horreur ou biens des contes. La cabane était petite, faîte entièrement de planches de bois , quelques petits cadres accrochés au mur, possédant des photos des deux jeunes gens, enlacés, souriant, heureux. Quelques coussins ainsi que des vêtements étaient étalés un peux partout dans la cabane. Des morceaux de pains au chocolat et de gâteaux étaient disposé sur une assiette que les jeunes hommes avaient prit avec eux, sous les draps. La cabane possédait deux trous de taille moyenne de chaque côté pour laisser passer l'air et la lumière ainsi qu'un trou de plus grande taille servant de porte. Alors que les garçons discutaient depuis un moment, rigolant par moment, Killer regarda son ami droit dans les yeux. Kidd comprit que ce qu'aller dire Killer était sérieux. Il avala d'un coup un morceau de pain et écouta attentivement son ami.

« - Dis Kidd, c'est quoi ton rêve ? Demanda Killer en détournant la tête vers l'une des fenêtres, regardant les étoiles briller au loin.

Kidd ne comprit pas trop pourquoi son ami parlait de ça dans un moment pareil, alors qu'il était en train de raconter sa célèbre blague des mouches péteuses, blague que le blond avait déjà entendu des milliers de fois mais par respect pour son ami, il se forçait toujours à rire à chaque fois qu'il lui racontait, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi des mouches qui pétaient rendaient le roux hystérique. Ce même roux posa donc son verre à même le sol, son sourire disparus de son visage blanc.

_ Mon rêve est de devenir Pirate. Tuer tout le monde. Dit Kidd avec fierté, baissant cependant les yeux vers le sol, observant un cloporte qui se baladait tranquillement autour du verre du roux.

Killer reposa son regard sur le roux, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Moi je veux devenir pirate, mais pour devenir libre. Ne plus avoir de règles, de parents, de responsabilités … Chuchota Killer en fuyant son ami du regard.

Kidd abatis son poing sur le cloporte, le tuant. Un silence régna quelques secondes dans la cabane. Le blond reprit un morceau de pain, faisant tomber quelques miettes de pain au passage.

_ Dis Kidd, tu veux bien me raconter une histoire ? Pour mon anniversaire … Chuchota le riche héritier en baissant le regard. Il savait que Kidd n'était pas comme lui. Lui aimait rêver, aimait s'imaginer un monde pleins de libertés. Kidd lui, aimait la guerre. Kidd faillit s'étouffer quand il entendit la requête de son ami mais reprit cependant son calme. Il se nettoya la main dans le drap qui les recouvrait.

_ Il était une fois, une mouche. La mouche était moche et avait des problèmes. Elle n'arrêtait pas de péter. Un jour elle rencontra une …. Commença Kidd avec nonchalance avant de se faire interrompre par son ami qui lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Ce dernier se massa l'épaule et grogna des injures avant de fixer son ami.

_ Pas ce genre d'histoire Kidd, une vraie. Comme ceux qu'on trouve dans les livres. Marmonna Killer en fusillant son ami du regard. Il lui tendit un vieux livre poussiéreux. La couverture était ornée de gravures dorées ainsi que quelques écritures bordeaux : _« Les contes du squelette des mers »._ Le roux empoigna le livre, non sans exprimer son mécontentement à son ami qui le gratifia d'un grand sourire, heureux d'avoir vaincu son ami.

Kidd tourna les pages une par une avant de s'arrêter sur une page jaunit, représentant un jeune homme sur un trône avec inscrit sous le trône : _« Le rouge et l'or »._

_ il était une fois, à une époque où les dragons et les rios étaient en guerre, vivait un jeune fermier. Le jeune fermier était bon mais pauvre. Il vivait dans une petite ferme très loin du Royaume d'Or. Cependant, même si le fermier était pauvre, son meilleur ami demeurait être le roi du Royaume d'or. Les deux garçons avaient grandis ensemble, dans les murs du château avant que les deux parents du miséreux ne meurent durant l'assaut de Soldats Noirs ainsi qu'une dizaine de Dragon Rouge. Les parents de l'enfant avaient risqués leur vie pour sauver celle de leur fils unique. Depuis, le garçonnet vivait seul, à peine âgé d'une quinzaine d'année. Cependant, le garçon qui se prénommé Georges le Rouge, en référence aux Dragons rouges qui avaient décimés sa famille, ne se plaignait jamais. Il était toujours bienheureux et bienveillant. Suite à ce tragique accident, le petit prince avait reçu l'interdiction de revoir son ami, de peur que la malchance ne l'atteigne lui-même. Des années plus tard, le jeune prince était devenu roi, le jeune fermier lui, demeurait toujours fermier. Ils ne s'étaient jamais reparlés depuis. Jusqu'au jour où, de bonne heure, un soldat sonna la cloche prévenant une attaque imminente des Soldats Noirs et des Dragons Rouges. La cloche résonna dans toute la vallée. Même Georges le Rouge put entendre le cri de la cloche. N'écoutant que son courage, le fermier prit à la hâte une fourche et courra rejoindre le Royaume d'or. Les Dragons avaient déjà envahis le château et le roi était en pleins combats, ainsi que quelques soldats, avec un dragon Rouge, les soldats Noirs étant déjà tous morts. Georges couru vers le dragon, planta sa fourche dans le ventre du dragon. Ce dernier s'écroula sur le sol, après un long cri de douleur, sauvant ainsi le roi d'une mort certaine. Le roi se précipita vers le fermier et l'étreignit avec force. « Tu es revenu mon ami » chuchota le roi. Le jour qui suivit, une grande fête en l'honneur du fermier eu lieu dans tout le Royaume d'or. Fin »

Kidd referma le livre dans un mouvement sec, laissant échapper un nuage de fumée. Killer l'avait écouté durant toute l'histoire, sans même dire un mot, esquissant juste un petit sourire à la mort du dragon rouge.

Ce dernier s'allongea et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Kidd le regarda longuement ainsi endormis sur leur couverture. Il était beau, très beau, trop beau. Il était riche, lui pauvre. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Il le savait. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'aime, il le savait aussi. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le roux effleura doucement la joue du blond avant de retomber lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

[10 ans plus tard]

Kidd se réveilla doucement, un léger mal de tête suite à la fête qu'ils avaient organisé pour célébrer l'anniversaire du second de l'équipage des Kidds Pirates. La chambre du capitaine était bordeaux avec des rideaux noirs. Quelques meubles étaient éparpillés un peux partout dans la chambre ainsi que plusieurs chemises blanches. Kidd pivota lentement la tête vers la droite. Vide. Son lit avait toujours était vide et le serrait toujours. Seul Lui était autorisé à s'installer dedans. Son blond. Kidd se leva doucement de son lit, se dirigeant péniblement vers la salle de bain. Encore une journée où il faudrait faire semblant. Encore une journée à faire croire aux autres de n'être qu'un « ami » de son second. Encore un jour où il allait souffrir.

« Tu as réussi à accomplir ton rêve, laisse moi accomplir le mien »

[3 mois plus tard]

Il était là, seul, comme un chien. Entouré de cadavre. Le bras en sang. La plaine, avant verte d'herbe, était maintenant recouverte de sang. Il était là, allongé, le bras en train de mourir, seul. Il n'avait pas mal, il pensait juste à lui. A ce qu'ils avaient vécus. A toutes ces soirées dans la cabane en bois. Mais maintenant il avait compris. Et avait décidé de tirer un trait. Cela ne servirait à rien de s'accrocher. Baiser avec des filles frivoles ne lui ferait jamais oublier Killer, SON Killer, même qi pendant un temps, cela le rendait heureux. Un court instant. Et il était là. Agonisant. Il se releva avec difficulté et il crû le voir. Lui, ses cheveux blonds, son visage que seul lui avait le droit de voir. Et il l'aperçu elle. Cette salope qui lui avait prit SON Killer. Il tomba à genoux.

* * *

Voilà un petit OS assez tristounet. N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review !

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ! pour le prochain couple demandez-moi parce que pour l'instant j'hésite donc ... Je vous laisse le choix :)


	3. Chapitre 3: Je t'aime à en crever

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire !

Réponse aux reviews : 

Mystrale9331 : Je te remercie pour ta review ! Et cette fois ça y est : le Ben X Shanks.

Shina-ariz : Merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi je suis fan de ce couple et je pense qu'un jour je le referais.

Note : Bon, un peux moins de reviews cette fois-ci … Je suis un manque de reviews donc n'hésitez pas à en mettre ! Si j'arrive à atteindre les vingt-cinq reviews prochainement je vous réserve une grosse surprise ! Désolé d'avance pour les quelques fautes d'orthographes. N'hésitez pas à me proposer un couple !

Je t'aime à en crever

Les murs étaient noirs. Tout comme son cœur. Les barreaux étaient visqueux, comme si un animal était venu les lécher. La pièce était humide et le prisonnier avait vite fais de tomber malade. Il était condamné, il le savait, et s'était résigné. Maintenant plus rien ne l'atteignais. Pas même les remarques désobligeantes des surveillants, pas même les amiraux qui venaient souvent lui rendre visite. Personne sauf lui. Lui. Il n'avait fait que penser à lui. La nuit, dans ses rêves, le jour, enchainé. Il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Cela faisait plusieurs années que Shanks naviguait avec son second mais jamais il n'avait été séparé de lui aussi longtemps. Personne ne le savait, mais il l'aimait. Personne sauf lui. Il le savait, il l'avait deviné. Il ne l'avait pas rejeté, au contraire, il l'avait aimé en retour. Et c'est comme sa qu'il s'est retrouvé ici. A cause de cet amour. Mais jamais, non jamais, il ne regretterait cet amour.

Flashback : 

Les oiseaux s'amusaient à voler de branches en branches, bien loin de comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Les plaines étaient vertes et frissonnaient au rythme du vent. Au fond de cette plaine se trouvaient deux hommes. Un roux et un blanc. Ils se regardaient mutuellement, tranquillement, appréciant la brise légère qui venait fouetter leur visage.

« _ dis Shanks… Murmura Ben en regardant les oiseaux s'envoler précipitamment dans le ciel.

_ Oui ? Répondit le capitaine en replaçant son attention sur son second.

_ Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Demanda Ben en baissant la tête, commençant à jouer avec les brindilles d'herbes encore un peux humides après la pluie d'hier.

Shanks ne répondit pas tout de suite, un peu choqué par ce que son second et amant venait de lui dire. Evidement qu'il l'aimait, pourquoi commençait-il à douter ?

_ Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours Ben. Répondit doucement le rouquin en prenant la main de son bien aimé. Ce dernier retira sa main brutalement et commença à se lever. Il tourna le dos à son capitaine et fixa pendant de longues secondes le ciel bleu sans imperfection au dessus de lui.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Ben ? Demanda Shanks, légèrement perturbé par le comportement de son partenaire.

Ben ne lui répondit pas dans un premier temps, continuant de fixer le ciel bleu. Le roux se leva à son tour et vînt enserrer son amant de son bras musclé laissant tomber son sabre sur le sol humide. Le second ne fit aucun signe.

_ Et toi… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Demanda le capitaine, redoutant un peu la réponse.

Le corps de Ben se crispa légèrement. Il fût pris de soubresauts, signe qu'il pleurait. Shanks ne dit rien et continua de le prendre dans ses bras. Jamais il n'avait vu Ben pleurer, au contraire de Ben qui voyait quelques rares fois son capitaine pleurer quand un de ses proches ou un membre de son équipage mourrait.

_ Evidement que je t'aime abruti. Lâcha le blanc entre deux sanglots. Il se retourna légèrement et captura les lèvres de son amant. Ils restèrent ainsi, au milieu de la plaine à s'embrasser, comme si ce fût le dernier baiser qu'ils pourraient partager.

_ Alors qu'est ce qui se passe Ben ? Je veux savoir, tu peux tout me dire, même si ça va me faire mal. Assura Shanks.

Ben voulu reprendre les lèvres de son capitaine mais ce dernier recula légèrement la tête. Le second posa alors son front sur celui du roux pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Doc m'a diagnostiqué une maladie incurable. Je suis désolé. Fit Ben en regardant son amant dans les yeux.

Le cœur du roux rata un battement. Ben, maladie, incurable. Ben, maladie, incurable. Ben …

_ Shanks ?… Shanks, ça va ? Shanks ? Demanda le blanc en secouant son capitaine.

Shanks le repoussa légèrement après quelques secondes et regarda son amant dans les yeux, comme pour être sur que ce n'était pas une blague. Le blanc poussa quelques mèches rousses qui étaient venus obstruer la vue du capitaine. Il adorait toucher les cheveux de son capitaine et dès qu'il le pouvait, il le faisait.

_ C'est la fin de notre voyage Ben ? »

Fin Flashback.

Il ne voulait pas continuer sans lui. Ce n'était pas possible, pas même imaginable. Il ne voulait pas d'un autre second, ne voulait pas d'un autre amant. C'était Ben et puis c'est tout. Shanks n'était jamais lui-même sans Ben. C'était comme ça. Les deux ou rien. Alors il avait choisi. Il ne voulait pas survivre à son bien aimé. Cela aurait été impossible à vivre. Ne plus jamais pouvoir se réveiller en sentant les cheveux et le parfum de son second. Ne plus jamais revoir le sourire de ce dernier quand il faisait une bêtise. Ne plus jamais pouvoir toucher son corps parfait. Ne plus jamais pouvoir l'embrasser. Il aurait été seul. Et la solitude effrayait Shanks au plus au point, et Ben le savait. Alors Shanks avait choisis. Il ne voulait pas vivre sans Ben alors il ferait comme son ancien capitaine. Il allait se rendre à la marine, se faire exécuter, rejoindre son amant et changer à tout jamais le monde de la piraterie. Aujourd'hui il était là, entre ses barreaux, à penser à tous ces moments partagés avec Ben. Il l'aimait, comme jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un, il l'aimait à en crever.

Sa cellule s'ouvrit brutalement. Deux hommes habillaient de l'uniforme de la marine vinrent le détacher et le transportèrent jusqu'à l'échafaud. Les grandes portes en bois noires s'ouvrirent dans un long râle. La lumière du jour vint frapper le visage du roux, plus habitué à tant de luminosité. Il se laissa guider, montant les marches une par une. Sur l'échafaud se trouvait Sengoku, amiral en chef de la marine, ainsi que Monkey D Garp. Ce dernier ne le montrait pas, par respect, mais l'exécution de l'homme qui avait poussé son petit fils à devenir un pirate le réjouissait et le soulageait au plus au point. Les soldats le forcèrent à s'agenouiller devant la foule rassemblée devant lui. Il chercha du regard son amant pendant de longues minutes. Sengoku avait commencé à lui parler mais Shanks ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à chercher la silhouette de son amant dans cette foule. Et puis il le vit. Lui. Avec sa vieille cape grise. Lui, avec son magnifique visage. Ses yeux gris. Ses cheveux gris mais toujours magnifiques. Un sourire d'enfant apparu sur son visage. Il ne voyait personne à côté de lui, juste lui. Il mourrait avec lui.

« Capitaine Shanks le roux, Fondateur de l'équipage Pirate du Roux, empereur des mers, êtes accusé d'acte de piraterie aggravés, d'avoir tués plusieurs milliers de soldats de la marine, d'avoir transgressé plusieurs dizaine de lois, d'avoir participé à des actes de piraterie, et d'avoir pris part aux actes illicites du défunt roi des pirate, Gold Roger. Pour cela, vous serez exécuté dans les plus brefs délais. Avez-vous une dernière chose à dire ? » Clama Sengoku.

Les soldats soulevèrent leurs armes, prêts à transpercer le pirate.

« J'ai vu le One Piece ! » Hurla Shanks avant de se retourner et de tirer la langue à Sengoku.

* * *

Voilà un autre One Shoot un peu plus long il me semble. Merci à tous ceux qui vont laisser une review, pensez à la surprise à la vingt-cinquième reviews ! Bonne journée !

Ps: je n'ai absolument aucune idée pour le prochain couple donc proposez !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Gamin en pleur devenu une

Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous, seulement deux reviews sur ce chapitre ... Il était aussi raté que ça ? Bref. Cet OS ne sera pasref... sur un couple mais uniquement sur Trafalgar Law. Aussi je vous préviens, cet OS ne sera pas tout rose, bien au contraire... Vous êtes prévenus. C'est une demande spéciale de Miss-Senna, si vous souhaitez vous aussi un OS, n'hésitez pas à me demander ! N'oubliez pas qu'à 25 reviews il y aura une grosse surprise :)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes: 

mystrale9331: Merci pour ta review! J'ai essayé de faire Garp le plus naturel possible et je pense que le prochain couple sera surement un Marco X ... à part si tu souhaites me passer commande ^^

* * *

Gamin en pleur devenu une légende

Le sous-marin du célèbre pirate avait émergé depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et les Heart Pirates mangeaient dans la cuisine. L'île sur laquelle ils venaient d'arriver était une petite île hivernale, sans grande prétention mis à part son commerce de poisson, extrêmement réputé pour la qualité du poisson. Le village se trouvait au coeur d'une forêt, la plus part du temps recouverte d'un fin manteau de neige. Les hommes qui peuplaient ce village étaient tous très accueillants et n'avaient aucun problème avec les équipages qui venaient s'approvisionner sur leur île, cela faisait beaucoup leurs affaires et permettait de nourrir femmes et enfants le soir. Même s'ils portaient beaucoup d'estime à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, ils avaient toujours refusés de recevoir sa protection, prétextant un problème pour le commerce.

Les membres de l'équipage du Supernova étaient majoritairement en train de festoyer dans la cuisine ou alors se baladaient tranquillement dans la forêt à la recherche de bar et de filles de joies. Cependant, même si l'ambiance ainsi que le paysage étaient propices à la fête, un homme ne s'amusait pas. Nous sommes le dix octobre.

Dans la cuisine se trouvait la majorité de l'équipage rassemblée autour d'une grande table de bois. Malgré le fait que le sous-marin soit entièrement fait de fer, le capitaine ainsi que le cuisinier avaient insistés pour que la pièce, exceptionnellement, soit repeinte en jaune, offrant une ambiance conviviale, invitant à la détente.

Le capitaine prit une gorgée dans son verre rouge et fini son verre tandis que ses compagnons entamaient une discution pour savoir qui des femmes pirates étaient la plus belle. Bepo, le second de l'équipage et accessoirement ours, avait bien remarqué l'air maussade de son capitaine. Même si ce dernier n'était pas des plus démonstratifs sur ses sentiments, il n'en demeurait pas moins que très rarement on le voyait ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide, ne faisant pas de commentaires sur les pitreries d'un certains Penguin.

Bepo saisi de sa patte la bouteille d'alcool, déjà bien entamée, qui se trouvait près de lui et en offrit à son ami.

"- Capitine, vous voulez de l'alcool ?" Demanda gentiment l'ours avec une voix qui trahissait la peine qu'il avait de voir son plus proche ami ainsi.

Toutes les discutions se turent. Tous regardèrent l'ours avec des yeux exorbités, comme si ce dernier ne savait plus compter au-delà de dix. Nous étions le dix octobre.

Law tourna doucement la tête et fixa son regard sur la bouteille verte que tenait l'animal.

Les rirent avaient stoppés, les discutions aussi, Pengui qui avait commencé à chanter c'était arrêté subitement en pleins milieu du refrain. Le cuisinier avait fait tomber sa préparation au sol, déversant une quantité astronomique de carottes finement coupées en rondelles au sol ainsi que plusieurs carrés de viandes rouges.

Pendant plusieurs minutes l'assemblée resta ainsi, muette, les yeux fixés sur le capitaine, Bepo qui commençait à trembler légèrement alors qu'il venait juste de comprendre l'énormité de son erreur.

Puis, délicatement, Law poussa sa chaise en arrière et sans un mot, quitta la salle. Les chuchotements reprirent une fois le capitaine partis et, au loin, Trafalgar Law pouvait entendre les pleurnicheries ainsi que les insultes lançaient sur l'ours. Il rejoignit sa chambre personnelle.

Il déambula dans les couloirs sombres sans dire un mot, le regard vide, la mâchoire crispée.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il enleva son sweat ainsi que son t-shirt, se mettant torse nu et partit dans la salle de bain. il resta quelques instants à regarder son reflet dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Trafalgar Law était en train de serrer les bords du lavabo le plus possible, le cassant après quelques secondes. De légers filets de sang coulèrent le long des plaies qu'il s'était faites. Son regard sombre ne pouvait détacher celui qui se reflétait dans le miroir.

Puis, il ferma les yeux brutalement, serrant les yeux le plus possibles, comme pour ne pas voir un montre qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Le sang continua de couler avant que Law ne se ressaisisse et qu'il ne prenne une bobine de bandage ainsi qu'un flacon d'alcool pour désinfecter ses plaies. Il s'assit sur le rebord de sa baignoire, commença à faire couler l'eau et banda sa main avant de plonger dans l'eau brûlante toujours avec son pantalon et son bonnet et ferma les yeux. Il sentit l'eau traverser tous les ports de sa peau et picoter légèrement les blessures qu'il venait de se faire. Il vida son esprit, ferma les yeux de nouveau et s'abandonna dans l'eau.

Flashback

"- Law, viens aider maman à débarrasser les courses !" Appela une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains. Elle portait une légère robe crème et avait noué un noeud jaune dans ses cheveux. Elle portait de petites sandales et une bague de maigre qualité ornait son doigt fin. Elle posa les sacs pleins d'aliments sur la table et commença à les ranger dans le couloir avant qu'un petit garçon, haut comme trois pommes, ne descende les escaliers à une allure fulgurante, un énorme sourire collé sur le visage.

"- Maman!" Hurla le petit garçon qui attrapa les jambes de sa mère pour leurs faire un énorme câlins, ne pouvant pas encore atteindre le cou de sa maman qui était bien trop grande. La jeune femme ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon et lui plaça une pomme dans les mains. Le petit garçon ne se fit pas prier et dévora la pomme sous le rire de sa mère.

Ils commencèrent à ranger les aliments quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement. Un homme rond, gras, les cheveux en bataille, un cigare de seconde qualité avec des vêtements pour la plus part tachés entra dans le hall, enlevant ses chaussures crottés au pied de la porte.

"-Claire !" Hurla l'homme avant de se diriger dans la cuisine d'un pas devenu chancelant à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait but quelques heures plus tôt.

"-Remonte dans ta chambre, Law." Ordonna la jeune femme en chuchotant d'une voix tremblante tout en commençant à serrer le bord du meuble de ses fines mains.

Le garçon hésita quelques instants mais déguerpit rapidement quand il entendit son père arriver. Il se cacha sous l'escalier pour ainsi voir la scène qui allait se dérouler.

La mère saisi un torchon et s'essuya les mains, tournant le dos à son mari. Ce dernier posa sa main sur la maigre épaule de sa femme qui avait perdu tout son sourire et qui baissait la tête.

"-Claire, où sont les bouteilles de rhum?" Demanda l'homme d'une voix grave qui empestait l'alcool.

Les mains de la jeune femme commencèrent à trembler. Elle prit la parole d'une voix tremblante ayant perdue tout son amour.

"-il n'y en avait plus au marché. Ils en auront demain."

Le coup partit dès que la femme eu finit de parler. La mère fut projetée à terre. Quelques filets de sang coulaient le long de son front. Law, toujours caché, se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

L'homme ouvrit grand les placards, cherchant avec énergie et désespoirs quelques bouteilles. Il saisit une bouteille d'huile d'olive en verre et la balança sur sa femme encore à terre. La bouteille éclata en mille morceaux sur la jeune femme qui ne bougea plus. Ses cheveux étaient imbibés d'huiles.

"- Espèce de salope! T'avais juste à acheter des bouteilles de rhum !" Hurla l'homme sur le cadavre de sa femme qui était devenu complètement fou.

Il y eu quelques secondes de flottements. Law était en train de pleurer sous l'escalier tandis que l'homme cracha sur sa femme avec une expression de mépris. D'un coup, il se retourna et sembla chercher quelque chose du regard.

"- LAW !" Hurla-t-il.

Le garçon commença à courir le plus vite possible vers sa chambre. Il monta les escaliers le plus vite possible, suivit de son père. Ce dernier accrocha la jambe de son fils qui se trouvait toujours dans les escaliers et tira dessus. L'enfant perdit l'équilibre et chuta dans les escaliers. Il dévala les marches les unes après les autres. Il tomba sur son père qui le menaçait de son poings et saisi le vase au pied de l'escalier et assomma son père avec. Ce dernier perdit connaissance et relâcha sa prise sur la jambe du garçonnet.

Law attendit quelques instants un bruit de son père, lui montrant qu'il était toujours en vie. Il respirait encore mais semblait complètement sonné.

Le garçon décida donc de rejoindre son lit, préférant ne pas quitter le domicile familiale et errer dans les rues devenues dangereuses à cette heure-ci pour un garçon aussi jeune que lui, et pleura pendant de longues heures.

Quelques heures plus tard:

Même si Law avait passé la nuit à pleurer, au bout de quelques heures il avait enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil. Il dormait paisiblement dans son lit, comme un garçon normal de son âge. A deux heures du matin, Law se réveilla. Quelque chose montait dans les escaliers.

Boum. Boum. Boum ...

Quelque chose, ou surement quelqu'un était en train de monter les marches une par une. Law reconnut tout de suite le pas lourd de son père. Il prit sa couette et courra se cacher dans son armoire. Il ferma la porte juste au moment où son père frappait à la porte d'entrée de la chambre.

"-Law ? ... Law!" Appela le père d'une voix faussement mielleuse.

Law plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de faire le moindre bruit. Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues d'enfant de six ans.

Puis la porte d'entrée de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand. Law ne voyait rien, il entendait juste.

"-Law ... Law ? Où es-tu mon garçon ?" Demanda une nouvelle fois l'homme de sa fausse voix.

Quelques livres tombèrent de l'étagère et Law entendit son père enlever les draps de son lit. Il commençait à se rapprocher de l'armoire quand Law sentit quelques chose se poser sur la porte.

Il y eu un grand silence pendant quelques secondes. De là où Law se trouvait, il pouvait à peine entendre le bruit de la respiration difficile et saccadée de son père. On entendit à peine le son des lèvres qui se retroussent et l'homme dit de sa voix toujours guillerette:

"- Law ... je t'ai trouvé!"

Fin Flashback

Law prit une grande inspiration et sortit d'un coup de la baignoire. L'eau dégoulinait le long de ses cheveux. Il commença à paniquer pendant quelques secondes avant que Bepo ne rentre dans la salle de bain et ne sorte son capitaine de force de la baignoire. Le capitaine continuait de se débattre avant que son ami ne le serre dans ses bras. Il reconnu immédiatement le pelage doux et chaud de son second.

"Tout vas bien capitaine, c'était juste un cauchemar."

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé? N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ou demander des OS ! Bonne journée!


	5. chapitre 5: Phoenix ou, la mer rouge

**Les contes du One Piece**

Couple: Shanks X Marco

Réponse aux reviews: Mystrale9331 : Personnellement j'adore Bepo aussi! Et l'idée d'un Sachi X Penguin me plaît plutôt mais désolé pour le ZOLU je n'adhère vraiment pas à ce couple ...

Miss-Senna : heureuse qu'il t'ai plus je l'ai fait spécialement pour toi :) même si mon but n'est pas de te faire pleurer mais de te faire découvrir des One Shoot que j'espère jolis.

Note : 2 reviews ? Je ne mérite que ça ? :( ...

**CE CHAPITRE N'EST PAS ENCORE CORRIGE !**

* * *

**Phoenix ou, la mer Rouge**

Le boulet de canon traversa le ciel à une allure telle que peut de pirates présents purent l'apercevoir. Il finit sa course au travers du mât principal qui sous les assauts répétés tomba lentement au milieu du pont qu'il fracassa. Le navire n'était plus ce qu'il était. Le drapeau avait brûlé depuis quelques heures, peut de pirates restaient encore debout mais l'équipage tout entier s'était résigné. Ils avaient perdus. Au moment où le navire noir était sortis de l'ombre en pleine nuit, alors qu'eux fêtaient les vingt ans de l'équipage, les adversaires avaient infiltrés le navire. Les vagues s'engouffraient dans les troues créés par les boulets de canon ou les balles perdues. Un rire gras résonna à travers l'océan. La nouvelle n'allait pas tarder de se répandre: Barbe noire a vaincu l'équipage du roux. Quelques membres de l'équipage de l'empereur ( ceux qui tenaient encore debout ), continuaient vaillamment de se battre mais la surprise ainsi que le pouvoir de l'équipage de Barbe noire avaient eu raison de l'empereur.

"- Achève le !" Ordonna Barbe noire à un de ses compagnons qui se battait contre un Ben Beckman très affaiblit.

Barbe noire était en train de se battre contre le roux, celui-ci avait plusieurs coupures le long du visage. Quand l'ancien membre de l'équipage de Gold Roger entendu sa réplique, il tourna un cour instant les yeux vers son second.

La balle fusa. Elle sortit en quelques secondes du revolver gris ancien de son propriétaire qui ornait un sourire espiègle. La balle traversa les quelques mètres qui séparait le fusil de son adversaire et vient se loger entre les deux yeux du gris qui n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver. Des gouttes rouges tombèrent bien avant que l'homme ne tombe à genoux sur le bois humide du navire qui l'avait accueilli pendant de si longues années. Il y eu comme quelques secondes de flottements dans l'assemblée. Tous les mouvements cessèrent.

"-BEN !" Hurla l'équipage à l'unisson

"-Ben..." Chuchota le capitaine qui avait qui avait détourné quelques secondes les yeux de son combat pour voir à terre le corps de son meilleur ami.

"-Shanks ! Tu ne devrais pas détourner les yeux de ton adversaire !" chanta gaiement barbe noire.

La lame sortit de son fourreau doré et alla s's'empaler dans le ventre de son adversaire qui ne put respirer pendant quelques secondes. La lame frôla les poumons de quelques centimètres. Shanks se courba pour essayer de reprendre sa respiration. Barbe noire profita de ce moment. Il chargea son poing de son fruit du démon et asséna un violent coup de poing dans le visage du roux qui perdit connaissance aussitôt. L'ampleur de l'impact fut tel que le corps de Shanks se retrouva propulsé dans la mer. Il coula lentement, sous les yeux de ses compagnons ainsi que de ses adversaires. Il sentait ses forces le quitter peux à peux. La surface s'éloignait de plus en plus et l'air vint à lui manquer.

"-FEU" Ordonna Barbe noire en rigolant.

Plusieurs boulet de canon traversèrent le ciel et vinrent se loger dans la coque du navire. Le navire bascula lentement, entraînant ses passagers. Plusieurs hommes tombèrent à l'eau et tentaient de s'accrocher un un bout de bois tandis que les corps des autres tombaient lentement dans l'eau devenu rouge par le sang. C'était la fin des Pirates du Roux.

Shansk regarda les derniers rayons du soleil qui disparaissaient peu à peu de la surface. L'eau enveloppait son corps complètement, il avait la sensation de flotter, d'être en paix. Ses blessures ne lui faisaient plus mal et il se souvint une dernière fois de sa rencontre avec l'homme de sa vie.

Flashback:

"- Alors c'est à sa que ressemble l'homme le plus fort du monde !" Dit Shanks avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

La mer était calme et le climat chaud pour une mer de North Blue. Les deux équipages s'étaient rencontrés à l'instant même où Shanks avait battu l'ancien empereur et avait pris sa place. En temps normal, les empereurs s'évitent. Les combats entre légendes engendrent de grosses pertes. Mais Shanks n'était pas un homme normal et s'était pris d'affection pour le géant, qu'il ne considérais plus comme un rival bien qu'il soit toujours méfiant en sa présence.

Il partageait une coupe de saké avec le capitaine qui désirait en savoir un peux plus du légendaire combat qui avait défait le maintenant défunt empereur. N'est pas empereur qui peux. Barbe Blanche avait vite cru à une blague quand on lui avait annoncé que le gamin qui traînait tout le temps avec un clown était devenu empereur mais il se fit une raison quand il se rendit compte à quel point son Haki était puissant pour son jeune âge.

il buvait pendant quelques heures avant que son second, ben, ne vienne le voir pour lui demander si ils devaient envisager de rester là pour la nuit ou non. C'est à ce moment que Marco le Phoenix rejoignit son capitaine. Il était arrivé d'un pas nonchalant, comme à son habitude et n'avait même pas daigner poser un regard sur le roux qui lui, n'avait pas manqué l'entré du blond, en oubliant même de répondre à son second. Le pont devint silencieux quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Shanks détache son regard du phoenix et ne prenne la parole.

"- Hé, tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ?" Lâcha le roux en rigolant.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et articula d'une voix haineuse:

"-Rêve pas le roux, tu ne m'auras pas dans ton équipage."

Fin Flashback: 

Il ne l'avait pas eu dans son équipage certes, mais il avait eu son coeur, c'est tout ce qu'il avait demandé.


	6. chapitre 6:La maison derrière la rivière

Nouveau OS sur le couple Roger X Rouge ! Merci à Mystralle9331 pour ta review ! N'hésitez pas à me mettre une petite review, c'est gratuit et ça me fait plaisir, ou me demander des couples ! Bonne lecture !

_**La maison derrière la rivière.**_

« Comment est ce que je pourrais te faire confiance ? Tu es un pirate. Le roi des pirates même… »

La neige ne cessait de s'abattre depuis le début de la semaine sur cette petite île du nouveau monde. Les villageois n'osaient pas sortir de chez eux, l'équipage du seigneur des pirates étant arrivé sur l'île quelques heures plus tôt. Portgas D Rouge se fichait totalement de savoir si des pirates étaient venus sur son île, sa maison étant bien à l'écart du village, près de l'entrée de la forêt, juste derrière la rivière. L'île été désormais totalement blanche et les seuls sons que l'on entendait étaient les cris des pirates qui festoyaient dans un des bars.

Rouge était restée toute la journée dans sa maison, devant son feu de cheminée, une couverture rouge épaisse flanquée sur ses jambes, un bon livre de contes pour enfants dans les mains. L'intérieur de la maison était plutôt petit et c'est pour cette raison que la jeune femme avait élue domicile ici. Cela donnait une atmosphère conviviale à la demeure.

« Le petit garçon sauta alors au dessus du gouffre, manquant de tomber de quelques centimètres et se retrouva devant un gigantesque dragon couleur feu. Ses yeux étaient semblables à ceux d'un chat mais bien plus grand. Son large corps était entièrement recouvert d'écailles qui semblaient incassable. Ses dents étaient telles des poignards, bien plus aiguisés que ceux des hommes. Le garçon resta quelques instants devant la bête et sorti doucement son épée de son fourreau. Le dragon regarda du coin de l'œil la lame mais ne bougea pas. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Le petit garçon s'approcha lentement, tenant d'une main tremblante son épée. Il contourna le dragon en direction de la porte où… »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Rouge fronça les sourcils quelques instants, regarda la page où elle était arrivée et referma son livre avant de s'emparer d'une bougie et d'ouvrir la porte en bois. Ce qu'elle vit la choqua. Un homme, devant sa porte, du sang coulant de partout, chancelant, sa main sur son ventre. Elle ne pût pas très bien apercevoir l'homme en question, la nuit étant déjà tombée depuis longtemps, l'homme était totalement dans le noir. Elle approcha lentement la bougie vers le visage de l'homme. Elle eu un mouvement de recul. La bougie tomba à terre, manquant de mettre le feu à la maison. Rouge porta sa main devant sa bouche, les yeux exorbités. Gol D Roger. Gold Roger était à sa porte, en sang. Le roi des pirates. Elle eu un moment d'hésitation. Elle était en proie à un terrible dilemme. Elle ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec le roi des pirates mais sa conscience de femme lui disait qu'il était impardonnable de laisser un homme aussi blessé repartir sous la neige, pirate ou non. Il y eu quelques secondes de flottements avant que le corps du roi des pirates ne se mette à trembler et ce dernier tomba en avant, manquant de peux d'écraser la jeune femme. Elle sortit et scruta les alentours. Personne. Elle tira le corps à l'intérieur de sa maison et ferma la porte d'un coup sec.

[…]

« Il contourna le dragon en direction de la porte où il découvrit, derrière celle-ci, une vague jaune tellement brillante que cela lui piqua les yeux. La salle était remplit d'or et de pierres précieuses. Il s'avança vers une coupe entièrement dorée qui avait tout de suite accrochée son regard mais au moment où il tendit la main, les pièces disparurent dans un nuage de poussières dorées. Le petit garçon entendit alors le souffle du dragon juste au dessus de lui. »

Quelque chose tomba dans les escaliers.

Décidément, elle ne finira jamais son livre. Elle regarda une seconde fois sa page et y glissa une petite feuille avant de refermer son livre et de se diriger d'un pas énervé vers les escaliers. Ces mêmes escaliers étaient recouverts d'un tapis qui, si l'on ne faisait pas attention, nous faisait chuter comme une vraie merde, littéralement. Comme entrée pour le roi des pirates, on fait mieux.

Elle découvrit alors aux pieds des escaliers, le pirate, recroquevillé sur lui-même, crachant quelques gouttes de sang.

_ Si vous pourriez éviter de salir ma moquette vous seriez extrêmement aimable. Dit-elle d'un ton condescendent.

Le pirate releva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il fût directement frappé par une chose, ses tâches de rousseurs.

Il se releva d'un air qu'il voulu le plus digne possible et se posta devant la femme qu'il dépassait d'au moins quinze centimètres.

_ Désolé de vous avoir dérangé comme ça. Annonça le pirate en s'inclinant légèrement, toute trace de souffrance avait disparus de son visage.

Cela surpris évidement la jeune femme. Ce pirate avait la réputation d'être sans pitié et le voilà qu'il s'inclinait devant elle.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas … Murmura la jeune femme, gênée.

_ Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour m'excuser de vous avoir dérangé ? Demanda Roger avec une petite idée derrière la tête.

Il y eu un silence pesant dans la salle. Rouge commençait légèrement à perdre patience et gifla le pirate qui n'essaya pas d'esquiver.

_ Pour quelle genre de femme me prenez-vous ? Demanda Rouge, outré. Elle avait tout de suite compris les intentions de l'homme en face d'elle qui ne voulait qu'une chose : la mettre dans son lit.

_ Je vous offre l'hospitalité en vous soignant et en ne vous dénonçant pas à la marine et voilà comment vous me remerciez ? Demanda la jeune femme, haussant un peux plus le ton, comme si elle eu réprimandé un enfant qui venait de piquer des bonbons avant d'aller dormir.

Elle le savait. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait été totalement suicidaire mais si il y a bien quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était bien l'irrespect.

Roger s'empara de son chapeau qui était tombé à terre durant sa chute des escaliers, enleva les quelques flocons de neige qui n'avaient pas encore fondus et le plaça sur sa chevelure brune.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de nouveau.

L'homme n'attendit même pas une réponse qu'il ouvra la porte, laissant un vent glacial pénétrer dans le salon.

_ Capitaine, vous devriez vous dépêcher. Un amiral a été prévenu de notre venue sur l'île. Quels sont les ordres ? Demanda un gamin aux cheveux rouges.

_ Ha Shanks ! S'exclama le roi des pirates en se dirigeant vers son compagnon.

Il reprit son manteau qui était suspendu sur le porte manteau à l'entrée et incita le dit Shanks à sortir. Il ouvrit la porte, refermant les boutons de son manteau noir et avant de disparaître dans la nuit noire, se retourna d'un coup vers la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougée depuis le début et s'exclama :

_ Rejoins mon équipage !

Le pirate avait un énorme sourire collé sur le visage. Rouge laissa tomber son livre par terre tellement elle eu été surprise par sa demande. Shanks se retourna, étonné que son capitaine demanda cela à une femme qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer et qui ne semblait pas du tout familière au monde du combat et de la piraterie.

_ Je prends sa pour un oui ! Dit-il en se rapprochant de Rouge qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis l'arrivée de Shanks.

Roger agrippa la jeune femme qu'il balança sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate et se dirigea vers la porte, soufflant les quelques bougies allumées, prenant le manteau de la jeune femme et traversa les champs de neige sous les cris de la jeune femme qui tentait de s'échapper de l'emprise du pirate, en vain.

_ Mais lâchez moi espèce de brute ! hurla Rouge.

Plusieurs mois plus tard :

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de sa maison quelle n'avait plus vu depuis des mois. Elle porta doucement sa main sur son ventre et pénétra à l'intérieur de sa demeure. Les quelques mois qu'elle venait de vivre étaient surement les plus merveilleux de sa vie. Au début, certes, cela avait été difficile. Mais la jeune femme avait tout de suite été acceptée par l'équipage et n'avait jamais eu besoin de se battre, Roger la protégeant toujours. Elle n'était pas tombée tout de suite amoureuse du seigneur des pirates. Au contraire, au début, elle le méprisait, le haïssait. Mais au fil des jours, elle avait découvert un homme bien différent de ce que les journaux racontent. Elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse du seigneur des pirates mais de Gol D Roger.

« Je serai le roi, tu seras la reine. »


	7. Chapitre 7: Penguin au coeur massacré

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Ce chapitre sera le Sachi X penguin promis depuis bien longtemps ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont faites très plaisir ! Le prochain chapitre sera le Law X Smoker demandé par Alice-in-wonderland174

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient !

Réponse aux reviews :

Alice-in-wonderland174 : Merci beaucoup ! Le prochain chapitre sera le Smoker X Law.

Mystrale9331 : Merci beaucoup ! Comme promis ton Sachi X penguin avec un peu (beaucoup) de retard ! Et je réfléchit à l'idée d'un Law / Kidd / Killer, promis !

Hayley : Merci beaucoup ! Review courte mais qui m'a quand même ravie :)

Ce chapitre est un peux … spécial, vous êtes prévenu ! N'hésitez pas à me demander un couple ou tout simplement mettre une review !

* * *

_**Penguin au cœur massacré.**_

Sachi ouvra doucement les yeux. Une sensation de bien-être l'envahit tout d'un coup. La douceur des draps vient se frotter contre sa peau nue, uniquement vêtue d'un caleçon bordeaux. Il étira doucement ses membres engourdis et tourna doucement la tête vers l'horloge bleue accrochée sur le mur à côté de lui tout en se frottant doucement les yeux afin d'avoir une meilleure vue possible. Une douce lumière jaune berçait la chambre tandis que les rideaux dansaient au rythme de la légère brise qui arrivait depuis la fenêtre blanche entrouverte. Le pirate fit glisser les draps le long de ses jambes et sortit du lit en baillant bruyamment et se dirigea vers le lavabo situé sous un grand miroir. Il aspergea son visage d'eau fraîche afin de se réveiller complètement et se dirigea, toujours en caleçon, vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvra doucement et se pencha par-dessus celle-ci afin de regarder la foule dans la rue. On était samedi et plusieurs personnes s'affairaient autour des différents stands de nourriture ou de produits divers et variés. Sachi passa une main dans sa chevelure et scruta tranquillement les habitants de l'île sans que personne ne se rende compte de sa présence. Quelques membres de son équipage se trouvaient en dessous de lui, regardant et achetant divers produits. Le capitaine, comme à son habitude, était accompagné de Bepo, que Sachi portait beaucoup dans son estime, bien sur bien moins que le capitaine. Alors que l'horloge sonna les douze coups de midi, une fine silhouette bougea dans le lit où Sachi s'était réveillé. Elle s'assit tranquillement sur le lit, étirant elle aussi ses bras et baillant avec charme. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés tombèrent doucement de ses épaules pour aller se loger dans les reins de la femme qui enleva quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage. Elle avait des yeux gris électrisants et une petite taille qu'elle montrait avec fierté. Sachi se retourna en direction de la jeune femme et souri doucement en voyant l'air endormis de celle-ci.

_ Bien dormis ? Demanda-t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de la demoiselle.

_ Comme une enfant ! Annonça la femme en répondant immédiatement au baiser de son amant.

Sachi vient la rejoindre sur son lit, s'asseyant à ses côtés tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Elle passa ses bras autour du coup du pirate tandis que celui-ci posa sa main droite sur la joue de la fille et son autre main derrière son dos, jouant avec le tissu de sa chemise de nuit. Un brouhaha résonna en bas de la ville mais les amants n'y prêtèrent pas attention et continuèrent de s'embrasser. Après quelques instants, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et n'attendit pas une quelconque réponse pour rentrer dans la chambre de l'hôtel. Un jeune homme habillé d'une combinaison blanche pénétra dans la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres, de délicieux croissants chauds dans la main.

_ hey Sachi, réveille toi j'ai acheté des croissants ! Fit le garçon.

Il arriva au pied du lit et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Les croissants tombèrent doucement au sol en silence et son sourire disparus aussitôt de son visage. Il y eu quelques instants de silence durant lesquels les deux amants se séparèrent. La jeune femme remonta dans un geste rapide la couverture au dessus de sa poitrine dénudée tandis que Sachi descendait du lit pour aller ramasser les croissants au sol et fermer la fenêtre. Penguin resta figé devant la jeune femme, la fixant intensément, comme si elle eu été le fantôme du roi des pirates habillé en clown.

_ Penguin, t'aurais put attendre que j'ouvre ! Râla son ami en époussetant les croissant et en en fourrant un dans sa bouche, sans prêter attention à son ami qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Penguin passa sa main sur son visage et se frotta les yeux. Il rabattit sa casquette sur son visage afin que personne ne puisse voir son regard, malheureusement baigné de larmes.

_ Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais avec une femme. Chuchota l'homme.

La jeune femme se leva doucement, entoura son corps de draps et partit dans la salle de bain afin de se changer. Les deux pirates étaient donc seuls, ensemble.

_ Elle s'appelle Claire ! Dit Sachi avec fierté. On s'est rencontrés hier soir, elle est serveuse dans le bar au bout de la rue. Signala-t-il tout en enfilant un large pantalon gris foncé.

Penguin ne répondit pas.

_ Fais pas cette tête là ! Je suis sur que tu en trouveras une toi aussi ! Clama Sachi tout en faisant des petites tapes amicales dans le dos de son compagnon.

Il aurait voulu lui répondre. Lui dire qu'il s'en fichait pas mal des serveuses. Lui dire qu'aucune femme au monde n'aurait put le combler. Lui dire que seul lui l'importait. Lui dire qu'il venait de lui faire mal, très mal.

Mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de baisser la tête et de partir de la chambre sans un mot. Sachi voulu rejoindre son ami mais la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit doucement sur la jeune femme, encore plus belle. Le choix ne fut pas difficile pour le pirate qui s'arrêta et embrassa fougueusement le coup de Claire. Cette dernière mit sa tête en arrière et un petit rire cristallin envahit la pièce alors que Penguin courrait dans les couloirs.

Plusieurs mois plus tard.

Penguin ouvra doucement les yeux. La lumière vient irriter ses yeux et le pirate resta allongé, sans aucune réaction. Il fixa le plafond et attendit, allongé dans son lit. Il se concentra et écouta les bruits alentours. Il entendit une conversation téléphonique qu'il reconnu sans mal. Tous les matins, depuis des mois maintenant, Sachi parlait des heures avec cette blondasse à l'escargophone. Il ne put retenir une fois de plus une larme couler le long de sa joue, qu'il enleva rageusement d'un révère de la main. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était à bout. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Son cœur se décomposait à chaque seconde, à chaque minute, à chaque heure de la journée. Il avait perdu, il le savait. Il l'avait désiré pendant des années et cette femme était arrivée du jour au lendemain et le lui avait volé. Il tourna lentement la tête vers le hublot, se perdant dans la contemplation des monstres marins qui passaient. Il entendit le rire de son ami au téléphone. Il raccrocha après avoir prononcé les derniers mots qui achevèrent Penguin : « Je t'aime. »

Ce fut comme un déclic dans l'esprit de Penguin. Il se releva d'un coup de son lit, empoigna les draps rageusement et fit voler les coussins à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'empara d'une boite à outil qu'il envoya contre le mur et qui retomba lourdement au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il arracha les quelques peintures au mur, pris la chaise de son bureau qu'il éclata contre la porte, pris son escargophone qu'il explosa au sol et mit un coup de pied dans le lit qui se déplaça de quelques centimètres. Puis, il ne bougea plus. Il fixa la boîte à outil dont les outils étaient éparpillés au sol. Une voix grave s'éleva de derrière la porte et cette même personne frappa plusieurs coups à la porte.

_ Penguin, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda le capitaine d'une voix calme mais autoritaire qui le caractérisait.

Penguin ne répondit pas et continua de fixer la boite à outil. Un tournevis, deux marteaux, plusieurs clous et d'autres ustensiles ainsi qu'une petite boite en fer gravée de plusieurs symboles. Son capitaine continuait toujours à frapper à la porte et le regard de Penguin se porta sur cette dernière.

_ Je vais bien, désolé je suis tombé, j'ai un peut trop du hier soir. Fit Penguin d'une voix calme et assurée alors que son regard, devenu noir de haine, se portait maintenant sur sa table de chevet.

Trafalgar Law sembla accepter sa réponse et partit sans un bruit, suivit de son fidèle second.

Penguin attendit que les pas des deux pirates disparaissent au loin pour ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet.

_ Des fois je me dis qu'ils sont vraiment stupides … déclara Law.

Une balle sortit de son revolver et vient se loger dans le cerveau du pirate.


End file.
